


The Falling Game

by HopelessXUnicorn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Demonic Possession, Demons, Evil Plans, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Female Character of Color, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, God-Like Power, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Half-Human, Half-demons, Healing, Human, Immortality, Inheritance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Magic, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, Power hungry, Pure Heart, Random Attacks, Randomness, Realm Hopping, Rule the World Complex, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, on again off again relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessXUnicorn/pseuds/HopelessXUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she met Yami and Hikaru, Kyo's life has been in danger. But, with her friends protection, she manages to stay alive. Until now. Kyo is dead. But she isn't done fighting. Death doesn't always mean the end. Sometimes it is only the beginning. Naruto Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling in the Black...

**Author's Note:**

> So the concept of this story came in a dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. So far I feel very proud of this one. I hope you guys like it too. 
> 
> Anyway, I do not and never will own Naruto. But I do own all original characters, except Yami she is owned by a close friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False Safety....

 

Rain crashes against the window of Kyo’s small studio apartment adding to the already creepy atmosphere. The power in the entire building had went out less than an hour ago, leaving the poor easily frightened girl in darkness. Usually she had a number of battery powered lighting systems near by for the kind of situation, but she was entirely too frightened to move. Curled in a ball underneath her thick bed covers, she curses herself for reading so many creepypastas. There is a sudden flash of lightning, causing the room to lighten for a millisecond and the shadows to dance evilly. Immediately after, the tremendous boom of thunder. Kyo shrieks. She cannot take it. If she stays alone in this apartment any longer, her poor little heart is going to give out. Reaching a shaking hand from her small suffocating sanctuary, Kyo grabs her cell from the near by nightstand. Opening it she presses speed dial to the only person willing to come over at this time of night. Her best friend, Yami Mizuna.  
She picks up on the third ring. 

“What is it Kyo?” She sighs. As over dramatic as ever, the younger woman sobs in relief.  
“Yami-chan!!!” She cries. “I need you!”  
There is a moment of silence on the other end.  
“You were reading scary stories again weren't you.” It’s more a statement than a question because Yami already knows the answer.  
“Hikaru made me do it!” She cries immediately placing the blame on their green haired friend. “And the power went out in the whole building!!! I’m shrouded in darkness!!” Yami sighs again. Apart of her wants the girl to suffer and learn her lesson. But, …she can’t. Kyo was always there for her.  
Hell. She almost died for her...  
Comforting the little scaredy cat was the least she could do.  
“I’m on my way. I’ll bring the usual stuff. So prepare the pillow and blanket fort.” “Oh. Thank you so much!! This is why I love you!!” Kyo cries happily and extremely grateful, temporarily forgetting her gut wrenching fear.  
“Alright see you soon scaredy cat.” With that Yami hangs up effectively stopping Kyo form scolding her. She hates being called that.  
Mostly because it’s true.  
Puffing her cheeks out in minor annoyance, she turns off the screen and tosses it aside. It bounces on the edge of the bed then falls onto the floor. Kyo stars in the direction it fell, wondering if she should pick it up.  
Nah. She’ll just get it later. 

With the reassurance that one of her friends is coming to her rescue...again, she finally extracts herself from underneath the pile of blankets she had been hiding under. The cool air feels wonderful on her overheated, slightly sweaty skin. The feeling doesn’t last long. She can practically feel the evil little monsters that hide in the darkness move in closer now that she has abandoned her safe haven. Heart seizing in panic, Kyo scrambles off her bed and into her tiny kitchen to retrieve the lantern she has under the sink. 

Clicking it on, the bright white/blue LED lights cuts through the darkness like a knife, banishing the creepy atmosphere and allowing the panic-stricken girl to relax. Violet eyes scan the now bright room. Nothing is there. Nothing is going to jump out and attack her. No Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, or Smile Dog. She is safe.  
It takes no time for her normal cheery attitude to return.  
Going back into the kitchen, Kyo rummages under the sink again and comes out with another lantern and a large heavy duty flashlight. They would definitely provide enough light for the rest of the night. After placing one on the shelves of her large books case that acted as a divider for her “bedroom” and “livingroom” and the other on her small coffee table, Kyo sets about building one of her famous pillow and blanket forts. There is another flash of lightning. But Kyo isn’t scared this time. She feels safe. So safe that she doesn’t feel the danger standing on her balcony. 

 

Kyo stands back and looks at her colorful plush paradise. “Perfection~.” She sings happily, clapping her hands in satisfaction. “Now I need to find that portable DVD player… I’m pretty sure it runs on batteries...” Lost in thought, Kyo absently grabs the heavy metal flashlight from off the kitchen counter and goes over to one of her many storage bins.  
For about the thousandth time, lightning flashes illuminating the world outside and even adding more light to her tiny home. Just as the thunder booms, almost loud enough to shake the entire seven story building, two inky black, shadow like creatures come crashing through her sliding glass door. Even though she is no longer scared, Kyo can help but shriek in fright. She never had been a fan of thunder. Still, she doesn't know the extent of the danger she truly is in. It isn’t until she feels the pinpricks of glass raining down on her, that she knows something is wrong.  
Geeze did the thunder blow out my window?!? She wonders. The twisting of her insides tells a different story though. Slowly turning around she comes face to face with her worst nightmare.  
Kyo’s heart skips a beat.  
Here violet eyes widen as true fear sets in. 

No…  
This isn’t right.  
There Is light…  
She was safe...  
Two black...beasts stand ready to attack a few feet away from her. Kyo is shocked into paralysis.  
It is a stand off. Both sides still. Waiting for the other to react first.  
A situation Kyo is all too familiar with. It doesn’t stop the fear, but it does allow her to react better. Even as her heart pound inside her ribcage almost wanting to burst through her chest and she feels as if she’ll black out at any moment, her mind is working overtime.  
She had fought vampires, werewolves, and even half-demons for Kami-sake! So she could take on whatever these...things are. She just needs a plan of action. And a weapon.  
Everyone knows the best weapons are blunt objects, sharp objects and fire. 

A bright light flashes out of the corner of her eye. Linkin Park’s “Numb” starts blaring from the speakers of her phone, startling all of them.  
“Oh no…” Kyo whispers.  
The black beasts lunge at her, snarling hungrily. Kyo dives towards the phone, but one of them cuts her off; it’s black ink like teeth snapping barely inches away from her face. On instinct, she swings the flashlight at it. Much to Kyo’s surprise, it splatters into a puddle of ink in front of her. 

W-what??

The other one snarls at her, enraged at the loss of it partner. It comes at her, claws extended. Kyo rolls away. Righting herself, she throws the flashlight, but the beast had learned from it’s partners mistake. It dodges and the light slams into the wall, leaving a hole. Now it’s just angry. 

Okay bad idea.  
Bad bad idea…

The black puddle bubbles and slowly takes it’s original form. And just like that it’s two against one again. 

Kyo curses under her breath while forming a new plan. Shelter...I need shelter… She thinks. Without warning, Kyo sprints towards the bathroom. The monsters take off right after her. One lashes out and catches the back of her leg. She cries out in pain, but manages to make it inside. Before the evil creatures can follow, she slams the door and locks it. The pound on the weak door, snarling angrily. Demanding to be let in. Kyo shakes her head, muttering even more obscenities, some that would make even a certain silver haired masochist proud. Looking down at her leg, she winces seeing the three deep gashes.  
Blood is getting everywhere.  
“Ah..Ah fuck..damnit! Okay. okay. okay. Don’t panic. Yami s on her way. I just have to bid my time.” She looks at the rattling door warily. “Please hurry Yami…” 

Having a vampire and a half-fea for best friends had taught her two things.  
One: Danger is everywhere.  
The months of peace and quiet had made her comfortable. She had let her guard down. Lesson learned. If she makes it out alive, Kyo would make sure to always stay on her toes.  
Two: Always be prepared.  
Now that is something she did not forget. She made sure to always keep bandages and other important items hidden all over. Just in case.  
After bandaging her leg, Kyo looks under her sink for something to defend herself. Surprisingly, she finds a zippo lighter. 

When did that get in here? 

Suddenly, idea sparks in her mind. 

The pounding gets more insistent and cracks begin forming in the weakened wood. Gulping, Kyo grabs a tall can of hairspray and positions herself against her bathtub. 

There is no other exit. She knows her only way out was through that door. Stealing her nerves, Kyo readies herself for the inevitable. Her eyes harden as she glares at the trembling door. 

Those bastards are in for a major surprise when they bust in here. 

Any minute now. 

The cracks get bigger. The door bends under the unyielding weight, ready to fall off its hinges. 

Kyo snaps open the zippo and flicks the flame to life. 

Almost…  
Almost….

The door crashing down barely touching her. Immediately, they come charging in ready to end her. Without hesitation, she pushes down on the cap. The combustible vapor and flame combo sends a ball of fire in the monsters direction, engulfing them, burning her in the process. They immediately turn into a puddle of black ink. Kyo smiles in triumph. Though it is a bit strained.  
The smell of burnt ink hangs thickly in the air around her.  
A sudden wave of nausea hit her. Hard.  
Kyo gags. An even stronger wave of dizziness follows.  
“Ugh...I think I’m gonna be sick.” She groans softly. Standing on shaky legs, she stumbles out of the bathroom. Her vision is really blurry. Did she lose a contact? She slips in the warm remains of the beasts and falls to her knees. Why does her head feel cloudy. She won. There should be no reason to feel faint. She shakes her head trying to clear it.  
There is a loud pounding on her door. For a long second she fears that more have come to back the other two up.  
“Hey! Miss! Are you okay in there?!” One of her neighbors calls through the door. Kyo laughed humorlessly, though it sounds more like a sob.  
Well it’s not some evil inky shadow monster… A small part hoped it would have been Yami though.  
She tries to reassure them, but talking just seemed to exhausting. Another wave of dizziness hits her. So hard she sees black dots dancing before her eyes. Reaching up a trembling ink stained hand, Kyo grips the edge of the sink and pulls herself up.  
“S-something...isn’t..right.” She whispers. The banging on the door continues, becoming more insistent. Kyo feels to...to tried to answer them. Her body feels as if it’s being smothered by giant cotton balls.  
Maybe...I just need some air…  
Decision made, she crawl/walks towards her busted balcony doors. Outside the rain still pours down in sheets, soaking her glass littered floor.  
Making her way outside , Kyo cuts her feet on broken glass. But she doesn’t feel it. She can’t feel anything really. Not the biting chill of the air as it wraps around her short and camisole clad body. Not the rain as it soaks her to the bone. 

Nothing. 

 

Deep down she knows something is terribly wrong. Leaning against the cast iron railing , she leans her head back, hoping naively that the water will make her feel better. 

Pain explodes in her back forcing a scream from her lips. It rips through the night air catching the ear a red eyed young woman. 

She becomes weightless. 

The pain stops. 

And everything just disappears…


	2. Saving Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting help...

Someone is pounding on her door. 

Sakura tries to ignore it, but it is loud and insistent. She groans. They are going to wake her neighbors at this rate. And she is so not in the mood to deal with them and their complaints. Sighing in irritation, Sakura throws her warm thick blankets back and sits up. She shivers as the cool air raises goose pimples on her barely clothed body. Her green eyes land on the glowing red lights of her digital clock.  
“12:30 am” 

This better be important.  
Grumbling in annoyance as she stumbles through the darkness, she reaches her front door ready to tear whoever is on the other side a new one. Unlocking it, she yanks it open, very mean and slightly profane words ready to fly off her tongue.  
“Sa-Sasuke-kun!” Sakura squeaks. All her anger evaporating at the sight of the youngest Uchiha. Her cheeks heat up.  
Oh no! What is he doing here? I am not decent at all!!  
She stops her internal screaming once she notices something is off about him.  
As usual his expression is passive and nonchalant, even drenched in water. But Sakura can see the worry and is that panic? in his dark eyes. Looking him over closely this time, she can see that his normally relaxed stance is stiff as well. Dread suddenly fills the young healer.  
“It’s Kyo.” His voice is thick with heavy emotions.  
That’s all he needs to say to get Sakura moving. Fully awake, she rushes back into her small one bedroom apartment. Entering her room, she quickly throws on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. 

In the 5.6 seconds it takes for her to get appropriate and garb all her medical supplies, a million thoughts run through the pinkettes mind.

What happened?  
That really is the only question she can ask. 

Things had been really quiet lately. There had been peace. There were no tref battles or old grudges that needed to be settled or rampaging half demons running around.  
Things had been normal. Or as normal as it can be when your life is supernatural. 

Out of all of them, why did it have to be Kyo. The most vulnerable. The most fragile.  
Why was no one there to protect her?  
Had they gotten to comfortable?  
Thought that all their worries were gone?  
The others could defend themselves. Not saying that Kyo couldn’t. But… there is only some much a human can do against a creature of the night. And she is no hunter. And she is so… so breakable. Sakura was blessed with the strength that came naturally to the female healers in her family. Kyo doesn’t have any of that. No super strength. No healing powers. 

All she has is her strange ability to makes friends with anybody. With people who can protect her from the evil out there. Who can keep her safe. 

Only once has she been gravely injured and that was because he threw herself into the middle. Because she wanted to protect her friends. 

After that, they all made sure she would be kept out of harms way. 

And now in their carelessness that have failed. 

Medical messenger bag slung across her body, Sakura rushes back to Sasuke. After slipping into the flats she had by the door, she gives him a firm nod, telling him that she is ready. Without a word she grabs her and slings her on his damp back. Sakura doesn’t mind at all. She just wants to get to Kyo as soon as possible.  
“Hang on.” He warns. Eyes hardening, she tightens her arms around his neck. Feeling that she is secure, Sasuke takes off into the stormy night.


	3. My Immortal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futile Hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are a little slow but it will be picking up.

The moment they step into The Toll Bells, their senses are assaulted by the awful stench of blood and something unpleasantly pungent.  
Akamaru whines in discomfort. Kiba pats his head in sympathy.  
“Go wait outside buddy. I don’t think this smell is goin to go away anytime soon.  
The large white wolf whines again, but complies and trots back outside. Akamaru doesn't go far though. Knowing it will be a while before his master comes back, he makes himself comfortable on the under the black canopy. Thankfully, the raging storm has quieted to a small drizzle. Nothing the animal couldn’t handle for a while.  
Kiba feels bad making his buddy stay outside but he really has no other choice. The smell is driving him mad. Akamaru’s nose is way more sensitive than his. He wouldn’t put him through that. Besides the owners weren’t too fond of the large wolf being inside of their establishment.  
Looking back at his friend, Kiba smiles softly seeing him yawn and rest his head on his front paws.  
Akamaru will be just fine.  
Assured that his pal is safe and comfortable, Kiba moves farther into the deserted bar/nightclub.  
He looks up and down the bar that runs along the opposite wall, then over to the stage positioned diagonally to the right. Nothing seems broken or out of place. Nothing he could see immediately anyway.  
After getting the phone call from Naruto, Kiba expected more chaos. Especially after last time. Hikaru could go a bit crazy (more so than she already is) when it came to Kyo’s safety. And it had to be something really serious if she couldn’t call him herself. 

Kiba was never one for pessimism. He is more of a glass half full kind of guy. Dwelling on dark thoughts and brooding was not his thing. He would rather see the good in life than focus on the bad. It’s probably the only reason he manages to have such a close relationship with his mother even after she scared his father away. And is why she chooses to ignore the bad twisting feeling in his gut. Sakura is here. She’s an amazing healer and she already saved Kyo’s life once before. There should be no problem for her to do it again. 

Kyo will be okay. 

She has to be…

Walking to the left, Kiba heads towards the bathrooms in the back. Immediately to the right of them is a staircase that leads to the second floor. As he ascends the stairs, Hikaru’s angry voice travels loudly through the building. 

“I swear to the Dark Lord Satan! If you don’t let me back there, I’m gonna shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll being singing Dixie!” The green haired faye threatens.  
“Yeah Teme! Let us see Kyo!” Naruto shouts, right behind her. Kiba rolls his eyes. He’s surprised they managed to stay quiet for so long. 

Wait a second.  
Won’t let them see Kyo?  
What the hell?!

Rushing up the steps, Kiba bursts into the muted nightclub.  
“What do you mean we can’t see Kyo??!” He demands, catching the three of them by surprise.  
Sasuke sighs in annoyance. Great….the Three Amigos are all together now.  
“Sakura needs to concentrate. No one is going back there.” He glares at all of them.  
“Then why is Yami back there?!?!” Hikaru exclaims pointing an accusing finger at him. “I’m as much as her friend as she is!”  
“Yeah! So are we!” Naruto backs her up, motioning to Kiba dn himself. The youngest Uchiha takes a deep breath to reign in his anger.  
“She found her.” He bits out, eyes darkening as he remembers the haunted look in the older vampires eyes as she carried their severely wounded friend.  
“If you go in there now...you won’t be able to handle it…”  
Kiba rolls his eyes scoffing. Completely missing the vulnerability in the usually aloof males tone.  
“How do you know? We've all seen our fair share of bad things. We were there the first time.” In a flash, the werewolf is pinned against the wall, the angry vampire’s face inches from his.  
“Hey!” Hollers Naruto in shock. “What the hell are you doing?!?”  
“Let him go…!” Hikaru growls, a wooden stake pressed against his back. Sasuke pays no mind to them. His crimson eyes glare into Kiba feral ones.  
“I couldn’t handle it.” He hisses loud enough for them all to hear. It makes them all pause. “This isn’t anything like last time. You weren’t here. None of you were. You didn’t see her. She looked so…so broken. There was blood everywhere. Her back was sliced open and she was covered in this black..ink...She already looked dead. So don’t tell me you’ve seen worse. That you can handle it.”  
Kiba stares back at him, absorbing everything he had been told. 

The bad feeling in his gut grows worse. 

He can’t say anything. So he nods. Because now he knows this is far more serious than he thought. Than any of them thought. Sasuke glares at him a little longer before stepping back. Hikaru immediately moves closer to Kiba, checking him over to make sure Sasuke hadn’t hurt him.  
“ Are you okay?” She asks, glaring over her shoulder at the Uchiha. Once she knows Kyo is okay, she is so going to kick his arrogant ass.  
“Yeah.” Kiba mumbles, pulling her closer. She can feel the anxiety oozing from him. 

Had Sasuke’s words really gotten to him?

“Hey.” She smiles up at him, giving him a small reassuring squeeze. “Sasuke doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Kyo will be okay. So don’t listen to that baka. She’s too strong to die.” Hikaru then looks over at Naruto, who is pacing nervously.  
“Hey. You too. Just calm down. Everything will be okay.”  
Both Kiba and Naruto smile at her but it doesn’t reach their eyes. Sasuke shakes his head. He wished he had Hikaru’s blind faith. Out of everyone in this room, he’s the most pessimistic and after seeing Kyo earlier, his hopes were low. But he did believe that Sakura could save her. That she would be okay. 

Kami-sama...please...let her be okay. 

The four of them wait in silence. Kiba and Hikaru cuddles in one of the booths. Naruto pacing. And Sasuke standing by the door. All praying that their friend would make it. 

Minutes pass. 

But it feels more like hours. 

Suddenly the door leading to the back rooms opens. Out steps a blood and ink socked sakura. For a second they are all hopeful. But then they see her. Really see her. The lost look on her face. The heaviness in her shoulders. The tears that fall from her dull green eyes. 

It’s not just a bad feeling anymore. It’s a stabbing pain. 

“Sakura-chan…?” Naruto speaks timidly, moving closer. She looks at him.  
“I-I….” She squeezes her eyes shut. “She’s gone…” Her voice is barely a whisper. If they didn’t have super hearing they wouldn’t have heard her. Sasuke goes over to her.  
“In the ink...there was a poison... I didn’t know until to was late…” She stares at her stained hands. Sasuke pulls her trembling body into his chest. “She was bleeding so much. I tried to stop it...But the poison wouldn’t let me close her wounds…” Sakura’s voice trails off as she breaks down in sobs.  
“No!” Yells Hikaru, breaking away from Kiba. “You’re lying!” In a blaze of green fury, she storms past them and into the back. Naruto and Kiba are hot on her heals. Sasuke stays with Sakura. Holding her tightly as he tries to process the news. 

Hikaru violently pushes open the door to the improve medical room. The smell is so overwhelming it gages them. Not only is there the stench of blood and poison but also...death.  
Inside on a metal table lies Kyo. A white sheet covers her modesty. She is still, her cinnamon skin chalky and ashen. Red and black coats her long platinum hair, matting it to her head.  
Despite her disheveled appearance, she looks to be sleeping. But the stillness of her chest and the blood that continues pool underneath her says otherwise. Much like Yami who stands in still on the opposite wall just two feel away, Kiba and Naruto stay in the doorway. To shocked to move closer. 

There is no way this is happening.  
She can’t be…  
Kyo can’t be...dead.  
But there is no heartbeat. No soft breathing.  
Nothing.  
Just the quiet plip of blood as it falls from the table to the wooden floor. 

Hikaru refuses to believe it. Stomping into the room, she grabs Kyo by the shoulders and begins to shake her violently.  
“This isn’t funny Kyo!” She yells in her face. “Wake up!”  
No response. Kyo just flops limply in her hold. The fairy can feel her heart breaking. Tears pool in her golden eyes, but she doesn't let them fall. “WAKE UP!” She screams, shaking her harder. Blood splatters on her face. Kiba comes up behind her, no longer able to stand the sight of his girlfriend breaking down. He grabs her hands, prying them from the dead girls limp body. Hikaru fights him.  
“NO! NO! SHE’S OKAY!! SHE’S JUST PLAYING A REALLY MEAN PRANK! WAKE UP!” She cries in denial. “ DAMNIT KYO WAKE UP!!!” The tears overflow, spilling down her pale cheeks. She collapses in Kiba hold.  
“Why…?” She sobs, staring at her best friend. “Why won’t you wake up…?”  
Kiba buries his face in Hikaru’s messy green hair , trying to hide his tears. 

As if sensing his masters torment, Akamaru howls mournfully. It carries, echoing inside all of them.


	4. Life is Beautiful...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken Promises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad, but i had to be done. Don't worry, Kyo isn't gone for long. It is going to be a bit depressing for a second though. Just hold tight.

“Kukukuku. Looks like your star pupil has failed.” The snake demon taunts, smirking at his irritated ally. The bandaged older man glares. Not at all amused. Before he can retort, a silky feminine voice cuts him off.  
“He hasn’t failed completely?” Both men turn away from the large looking glass back at their other partner in crime.  
“What do you mean. The girl is dead? You said we needed her alive.” Danzo questions. The woman rolls her dark purple eyes and moves closer.  
“It would have been preferable if she lived but.” She says dragging the word out. “We can use this to our advantage.With the girl gone, She has no one to pass the stone to.  
We’ll just get the old bat.” It seems so simple but Danzo still isn’t convinced.  
“Do you really think she’ll obey us?” The woman smiles evilly.  
“Oh she’ll have no choice. She’s already lost her precious daughter.” she spits the word as if it leaves a bad taste in her mouth. “She’ll do whatever she can to protect the girls friends and the others on the council. With the right “push” she’ll understand our way of thinking.”  
“My my. you are truly devious.” Orochimaru hisses, pleased. Danzo rolls his one visible eye.  
“Don’t you think someone will notice she’s gone? They'll have to tell her that the girl is dead.”  
“That’s why we grab her after the funeral. They’ll all to busy grieving to notice she’s gone. Sai can still redeem himself. Just send him.” She says. The old man sighs.  
“Hmm...If i didn’t know any better I’d say you feel sorry for the boy.” She scoffs.  
“I could care less. The kid is already out there. We don’t have time to wait for you to make another team. He can lay in wait until the time is right. You can punish him all you want later. Just get the old hag now.” 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The sound of ceramic crashing sounds through the empty two story house. Followed by several grunts of pain. Crouching in the middle of her kitchen, surrounded but pieces of broken plates, Amane Izumi clutches her chest in agony. She had never felt such excruciating pain before. It’s like a burning that started in her solar plexus and spread to throughout the rest of her.  
There is only one explanation for this unexpected occurrence.  
The connection has been severed.  
The successor was lost.  
Kyo was gone.  
Amane falls back onto her bottom, tears falling down her face, as her lightly wrinkled hands fists the fabric over her heart. A ragged sob burst from her, making her entire body quake.  
No!  
No, no, no ,no!!  
She can’t be gone!  
A week...she had one week left! Seven days and nothing could have harmed her. She would have been free of the fear of dying.  
She can’t be gone!

But as the burning pain finally begins to fade an emptiness is left in its wake. And Amane cannot deny it.  
Her baby is gone.  
Kyo, her sweet, loving granddaughter is...dead…  
Her life cut short by an evil force. 

How does she know it wasn’t just some accident? Because Kyo had made powerful friends. Friends who would protect her from the everyday dangers that humans faced.  
It had to be Supernatural. And something they didn’t see coming. Something not even the young Hyuuga girl could have seen. 

Whoever did this knew them. Maybe not personally, but enough to know that Kyo, though human and virtually useless, had been important. They had to have known how hurting her would affect those around her. That her friends would be broken without her. 

Wine colored eyes harden in anger and determination. 

They must have known her lineage as well. It would just be too much of a coincidence if they didn’t. 

Yes, her friends would be broken, but once they figured who hurt Kyo, all hell would break loose. It has happened once before. 

They must have taken her out to stop her from gaining her inheritance…

Well...Amane sure as hell had a surprise for them. They are going to wish they never messed with the Izumi’s. They may seem weak and useless, but they held a power inside them that could destroy the world and all the realms. It’s a good thing they can only use the power for good. 

Picking herself up, Amane ignores the mess on the floor. She’ll get to it later. Right now, she had a plan to spoil. 

 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
A week later…

From the cloudless blue sky, the spring time sun shines brightly down on Konohagakure. Bathing the bustling city with its warmth. The birds sing their morning song, dancing thru the air marrily. A strong breeze blows, allowing loose leaves and petals to take flight and decorate the ground in natural confetti.  
All in all, it is a wonderful day.  
A day Kyo would love.  
She’d plan a nice picnic for all the ones who could go out in the daylight. Everyone would gather in the Council gardens and joke and laugh and play, while enjoying Kyo’s home cooking and store bought goodies. Akamaru would chase butterflies along with Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi. Hikaru and Choji would have an eating contest that would always end in a draw. Kiba and Naruto would argue and westle. Kyo would pull Yami and Shino from the shadows, forcing them to participate. 

Tears run down Naruto’s whiskered cheeks. There would be no more picnics. No more home cooking. No more spontaneous friendly gatherings… Nothing.  
Staring at the picture of Kyo, her wild, wavy platinum hair framing her smiling face, it takes all his willpower to hold back a sob. He’ll never see that face again. Never see her violet eyes shine with happiness and laughter. Never hear her sing again. Never hear her scold him about keeping his apartment clean. Never feel her warm comforting hugs.  
His best friend is gone. And she is never coming back. Whoever did this...he is going to find them and make them pay.

The Burial Service was over and now everyone is gathered in the main hall of the Council for Kyo’s memorial service. Amane, Kyo’s grandmother, had done an amazing job. Everything...just breathed Kyo. From the flowers, tiger lilies and sunflowers; to the color scheme, mint, white and purple; and even the music, a playlist of soft rock, instrumental, and metal ballads. There’s even little dragon fly decorations (he would never understand her fascination with the little insects) placed strategically around. It made the somber occasion...happier. Most people would frown at the unusualness, but nothing about Kyo was normal. So why should her funeral service be?  
It felt more like a welcome home party, than a memorial.  
Actually, it’s almost an exact replica of the party they threw after she recovered for her near fatal wounds after rogue vampires attack. That time Sakura had been able to stabilize her, keeping her alive until they could get Kyo to the hospital. And when she was all better, they celebrated. 

And, thinking back on it, Naruto remembered even though she had smiled and partied along with them, Kyo had looked...sad. Depressed even.  
Why?  
Because she knew. She knew that one day, they would all be here. That no matter how hard they tried to keep her safe, no matter how many times they saved her, one day she wouldn’t make it. Whether by an evil force, natural causes or by old age, she would one day die.  
They knew that. But refused to entertain it. Because no one could stand the thought of losing her. 

But look at them now. Ino, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji stand not to far away reminiscing about the good times with Kyo, trying to keep a strong face. They try to act normal, but the usual passion is gone. Lee, his large eyes red and puffy from crying, stands quietly beside Shino and Hinata watching the memorial slideshow that plays on the TV. She makes a comment here and there but Lee doesn’t have the energy to answer back. It’s as if his fire has died completely. 

Will they ever be the same again?

“Naruto.” A soft voice calls. Wiping his tears away he turns to looks at the person.  
“Amane obaa-Chan.” He says looking at the shorter older woman. 

Amane looks just like the older version of Kyo. Same long platinum white hair (though instead of being wild and free, her’s is in a neat braided bun) rich caramel skin with a light dusting of barely noticeable freckles across her nose and cheeks (Amane’s has a few wrinkles here and there, mostly around her eyes and mouth) and the same twinkling mirth in her eyes.  
Strange. She doesn’t looks like her granddaughter just died.  
She smiles up at him, that same glimmer of mirth in her wine colored eyes.  
“Don’t cry son. Kyo may not be here but that doesn’t mean she’s gone forever.” She says, patting his shoulder lightly.  
What the heck does that mean?! Naruto isn’t sure if Amane obaa-chan is in the same kind of extreme denial Hikaru is in or if she finally has dementia. Whatever it is he knows better than to ask. Crazy or not, the old lady would still clock him good. So he just nods. Agreeing is always the best policy.  
“Yeah. I know. I can’t help it though. She was one of my best friend.” He smiles sadly. Amane squeezes his shoulder.  
“And she always will be.”  
Not knowing what to say, an awkward silence falls between. Naruto starts to feel a little uncomfortable, something he has never felt around the older woman. But something is...off about her.  
“Have you seen Yami?” She asks suddenly. Frowning, Naruto looks around. There is no black clad vampiress to be seen.  
“Actually...no. I went to get her this morning but she didn’t answer, so i just slipped the funeral information under her door. I figured she was taking Kyo’s … passing really hard.” The word passing felt weird on his tongue, but he just couldn’t bring himself to say “death” or “dying”. Amane hums in understanding.  
“Kiba told me that Hikaru wasn’t doing so good either.” Naruto rubs the back of his head remembering the time he went to visit them.  
Hikaru (who cannot cook whatsoever) was in the mess that was their kitchen mixing what he hoped was brownie batter. Kiba tried to get her out of the kitchen but she wouldn’t leave. She kept insisting that Kyo would be over soon and would teach her how to bake… It had been really sad.  
So Naruto isn’t surprised that they didn’t make it. With the day as perfect as it is, she would need Kiba to stop her from doing anything drastic. Naruto knew they were close but didn’t know the loss would affect her like this.  
It’s funny, really. You never know how much someone means to you till they’re gone. 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Yami looks around the empty studio apartment. It had been cleaned out days ago, leaving nothing but barren space and monotone earth colors. It’s as if Kyo Izumi never lived here. The only sign that something had happened in this room, is the bathroom, where the door has yet to be replaced.  
She had no real reason to be here. Just tying up loose ends. Because, just like this apartment, Yami had nothing of value without Kyo here. 

Despite what most think, she had been there for Kyo’s funeral. She had been in the back… in the way, way, way back, so far that no one could see or sense her. Yami couldn’t bring herself to move closer.  
But,she had been there for the whole thing. For every tear filled speech. For the lowering of the coffin. And for every fist full of dirt and flower that had been laid on top. She had been there when they finally buried her and long after they left. 

And instead of feeling sadness and sorrow. Instead of shedding needless tears. 

Yami felt nothing but cold rage. 

At Kyo. At her supposed friends. At the soulless fucks that had taken her life. And at herself. 

Kyo had promised. She said she would be there for her always. That she wouldn’t die.  
It had been a stupid promise. One that, initially, she didn’t believe. Kyo was human. Mortal. A simple bug bite could kill her. And as clumsy as the girl was, Yami really had no idea how she had endure living with supernaturals for so long. But after she survived being severely beaten and even impaled, a small part of her began to believe. 

She can remember it as if it were yesterday. Kyo, bandaged from head to toe, smiling happily in her hospital bed, reassuring them all.  
“Hey, don’t look so blue guys. I’m immortal. Something small like this could never kill me.”  
It was irrational and idiotic, but Yami had seen the damage. Even with Sakura’s help, her injuries had been so severe that it truly had been a miracle that she lived. Kyo said it had been her strong will that kept her alive. And against her better judgment, Yami believed. She allowed herself to get attached to the little mortal with a big heart, and trust that as long as Kyo was protected, she could really overcome anything. For the first time and decades, Yami put her faith in something. 

But it was all lies. 

Where did that “strong will” get her now? A bed six feet under. 

It isn’t Kyo’s fault she couldn’t keep her promise. No. Someone forced her to break it. Someone attacked her and stole her precious life.  
And she hadn’t been there to protect her. To save her.  
If she had been faster. Had shown up sooner…  
Kyo would still be alive. 

Granted, Yami made it in time to ensure that Kyo didn’t become a pavement pancake. But that is only a small consolation. She’s still dead and the people who did are still walking around unpunished. 

But not for long…  
Unlike the others, Yami refuses to let sadness distract her. While everyone is at the memorial service, Yami is working. Finding clues. Because she is going to find out who killed Kyo. And she is going to make them pay in spades.


	5. Bring Me to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it all just a dream...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while but here is a new chapter. Things are finally picking up. I'll try to update faster, the next few chapters should answer most if not all questions.

Chapter five… 

Kyo’s eyes pop open. She lies, cuddled deep in the comfort of her queen size bed, her heart pounding so hard she fears it will burst from her chest. Even though the room is cool and she is barely covered by her blankets, her body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat.   
That dream… She can’t remember much...just the sensation of falling.

And it’s strange, for as long as she can remember, she has always been able to recall her dreams. 

Well, no sense dwelling on it. It is a new day. She can see the rays of sunlight peeking through the floor length blinds of her balcony doors. Grabbing her cell phone, Kyo checks the time.   
8:15 am  
She definitely needs to get up. She had promised Kakuzu she would be at the Toll Bells by 10 to help with inventory. Then she had to go to Hikaru’s to give her another cooking lesson. Poor girl is absolutely helpless in the kitchen. She must really love Kiba to go through all the trouble. At least her relationship was stable, unlike whatever Yami and Itachi have going on. Speaking of which, Kyo also had to hang out with the vampiress later also. And today was also her weekly visit to her grandmother's. Then there were whatever shenanigans Naruto dragged her into. Really, Kyo has a busy day ahead of her. But, it’s nothing new. With her lively friends, everyday is a busy day. It is truly rare when she has a day to herself.   
Extracting herself for the warm cloud she calls a bed, Kyo yawns and stretches, ready to start the day.   
There is a knock at her door.   
Scratching at the birds nest that is her hair, Kyo frowns in confusion. Who could it be? No one usually visits her this early in the morning. None of her friends, save a few individuals, even woke up this early. Except for that one time Hikaru and Naruto (somehow persuading Yami to get involved too) thought it would be a good idea to fake kidnap her on her 19 birthday. It had not been amusing. Not at all.

The person knocks again. 

Sighing, Kyo pushes herself to her feet.   
“Coming. I’m coming.” She grumbles, bare feet padding across the cold hardwood floor. 

“O-obaa-chan?!” She blinks in surprise, seeing her grandmother on the other side. 

“We don’t have a lot of time.” Amane says, pushing past the dumbfounded girl.   
“W-wha?!?” 

Standing in the middle of Kyo’s “living room”, Amane turns and faces her granddaughter, a stern look in her burgundy eyes.   
“Listen young lady. Your life is about to get way more complicated than it already is. You have been giving a great responsibility and all of your friends will be in danger. This time the enemies will be after you and they will stop at nothing to have you. Luckily you now have to power to protect them. When you wake up, I will explain in more detail. But you have to wake up. Now.”   
“Wha..? What? What are you talking about obaa-chan? Danger? Power? Responsibility? Waking up? I am awake.”   
Amane shakes her head sadly. Kyo doesn’t know she’s dead, which is why everything looks like it does. She just thinks she’s been sleeping. That everything had just been a bad dream. Amane wanted her to keep believing that, but they didn’t have time. She had spent so many years sheltering the poor girl and look where it got her: stuck in purgatory, in a fake world her subconscious had made to deal with the trauma of dying in such a savage way. But they don’t have time for her to ease her in. No, their enemies are beating down their doors and Kyo needs to be a prepared as possible in a very short time. Stepping towards her, Amane cups Kyo’s face gently.   
“I’m sorry, I can only tell you so much right now. Don’t worry. I’ll be there when you when you wake up and I’ll make everything clear.”   
Kyo stares at her, completely and utterly confused. 

Wake up… But… I am awake…? Suddenly, there is a great pain in her chest. Falling to her knees, she clutches at her chest gasping in pain.   
“I’ll only hurt for a little while…” She looks up at her grandmother, only she is gone.   
What...is happening?   
Tears fill her eyes, spilling down her cheeks as the intense pain increases. As she crumbles, falling into the fetal position, the world around her around melts away.   
Wha…?  
WHAT IS HAPPENING!?! 

Kyo is plunges into darkness, free falling into an abyss. She screams and screams as pain and absolute terror rip through her.


End file.
